Imdugud (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Pazuzu | Aliases = Anzu, Udug, Imdugud-Bird, Zu-Bird, Demon-Dragon Zu Bringer of Disease, Dark Angel of the Four Winds, Demon of the Southwest Wind, King of the Air Devils, King of the Evil Spirits of the Air, Lord of Fevers and Plagues, | Identity = No Dual | Identity2 = | Affiliation = Lucifer's ; formerly (Isirru, Slain Heroes or Captive Heroes), the Annunaki, leader of cohorts of angels possibly the | Relatives = Hanbi/Hanpu (father); Aura (possible mother); unidentified wife; unidentified offspring; Aehr (possible uncle); Lilith (possible cousin); Galla, Imra, Lamma, Lulal, Sedu (brothers); unnamed brothers | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 20'0" | Weight = 674 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = Often appeared as a winged lion-eagle hybrid, scaled humanoid with ram's horns and appendage ressembling a scorpion's tail and a serpent | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Wraker of destruction; former storm demon, god of the southwest wind and pestilence, valet to the god Ellil, warrior, god worshiped as a god of wind, storms and pestilence, wind god/demon, angel | Education = | Origin = Angel degenerated into demon and rebirthed (metaphorically or literally) as an Annunaki, later degenerated back into a demon | PlaceOfBirth = Heaven | Creators = Steve Gerber | First = Howard the Duck Vol 3 3 | First2 = (Named) (First appearance) | Death = | HistoryText = Origins Pazuzu was originally an angel. War in Heaven He was among the 14 angels that became Lucifer's chief lieutenants during his rebellion against Heaven. Demon and Annunaki ... At some point, he prevented his fellow underworld demon-goddess, fallen angel, and hated rival Lamashtu from escaping Irkalla and travelling to Earth to threaten pregnant women and newborn babies. Long ago in ancient Mesopotamia or Sumer or someplace like that, worshiping the demon Pazuzu, Bringer of Disease, his priestesses engaged in a religious war with the priest of the god Marduk or Baal or Dagon. He granted one of them, Vicki of Humbabu, with a jewel, the Amulet of Pazuzu while addressing her the following message: "Make a bracelet of purest uranium and wear this jewel on your wrist. You will develop vastly enlarged bazooms, and when the enemies strike you alone will be spared". The amulet granted her the Doucheblade, allowing her to slain all enemies. As the Demon-Dragon Zu, he was bested by the team-up of Hercules and Gilgamesh. After Vicki of Humbabu died in the desert from radiation poisoning, the Blade was past through the Pazuzu-chosen of their generation: Hatshepsut of Egypt, Hippolyta of the Amazons, Joan of Arc of France, the British writer Jane Austen, Queen Victoria of Britain and Eleanor Roosevelt the wife of President Franklin D. Roosevelt, then finally disappeared for forty years. Modern days The chosen of this generation was Detective Suzi Pazuzu. ... | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/pazuzudemon.htm }} Category:Plague Deities Category:Wind Deities Category:Pestilence Deities Category:Disease Deities Category:Storm Demons Category:Wind Demons Category:Lilith Family